fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Generation Paradox Part One/Quotes
:('''DIMMSDALE IN THE FUTURE')'' :(outside the Star House) :Kids and fairies: ♪Oh, Happy Birthday Jessie♪ : ♪Happy Birthday Jessie♪ : ♪Happy Birthday Jessieeee!♪ :D.J.: (deep voice) ♪And many many more♪ :(everyone claps as Jessie blows out her candles) :Jessie: Thank you all so much! I never would have had such an amazing birthday without help from (to Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny) you guys, my friends, my brother (to Tommy romantically) and especially you, Tommy. :(Jessie's fist vibrates; she grabs a hold of it with her other hand) :Tommy: Go ahead. It's your birthday. (to Poof) Protective gear, stat. :Poof: On it. :(Poof raises his rattle and poofs up protective gear to Tommy; Jessie hits Tommy off the screen) :Tammy: Come on, Jessie, open your presents! :(Jessie opens her presents showing a huge pile of technology) :C.J.: What do you think, girl? Highly equipped modified technology of the century, courtesy of David's lab. :D.J.: We hope you like it. :Jessie: (firmly) It's... amazing. :Marty: Something wrong? :Jessie: Don't get me wrong, I love having to live with technology, it's just that, doesn't it bother you guys that you don't get the chance to have life as it was when our parents were our age? :Blonda: This is a new generation of life, Jessica. Everything was already built. :Mitzie: So, for your birthday, you want to make a wish that everything in our time was like it was in our parents childhoods, or as they once pronounced it, "The Golden Years?" :Greg: I'm not so sure about this wish. Even I have doubts about it. You know, there is a spot of irony in this. :Astronov: What do you mean? :Greg: For once, Jessie makes a wish that makes me having to regret that decision when it's usually me. :Otto: That's a first. :Jessie: Don't worry, I've been thinking about it all day, and I know there won't be any mistake about it. Astronov, Neptunia, Sunny, I wish technology from twenty years ago still existed in this timeline! :(Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny raise their wands:'GOLDEN YEARS POOF'; technology from twenty years ago appears around the front yard) :Neptunia: Hmmm... I'm sensing a serious deja vu moment here. :Juandissimo: (lays down and watches T.V.) Now this wish, I can live with. :(noise on the T.V. is heard; everyone laughs hard) :Cosmo: I can't remember... the last time I... laughed really hard! :Marty: Great idea of a wish, Jessie! :Tammy: Isn't there any other surprises to enlighten us? :(static heard; a tiny time rip appears in front of everyone) :Greg: Wow! Look at that! :(more time rips appears as they are getting bigger slowly sucking everything out of existence) :Tommy: (screams) What are those things?! :C.J.: According to these charts, those are time ripples. Somehow, Jessie's wish to have technology twenty years ago in our time must have pulled a rip of fabric the space time continuum! If this keeps up, everything will cease to exist, including us! :(time rips heavily shaking the Earth as everyone watch) :Wanda: (to herself) So this is how it happened... ---- :('''DIMMSDALE TWENTY YEARS AGO)' :(The Turner's House)'' :(Timmy playing with his smartphone, bored) :Timmy: (eyes wide open) Yes! (jumps on his bed) I win! Another handheld video game beaten by me! Who knew technology can be so... (stops jumping) boring? :(Timantha, Ivan, Chloe and their fairies appear) :Timantha: Another video game beaten? :Timmy: (deadpan) Yep. :Ivan: You sound like you don't have enthusiasm. :Chloe: And that's usually my thing. :Cosmo: Ah, I think I know why. He's going through a serious case of boredom. :Wanda: How observant. :Timmy: It's just that... (sigh) technology is starting to become a bore, I don't know what to do. :Chloe: But Timmy, technology is one of the many things in life that could be useful and more entertaining in the future. I guarantee. :Timmy: More entertaining than constantly dropping your own smartphone and not caring how broken it is and just going with it like it's nobody's business? :Chloe: Point taken. :Ivan: Well, what do you think we should do about it? :Timmy: For instance, we have magic on our side. :Neptunia: Sides as in somewhere on our hips? :(Astronov face palms) :Poof: Here comes the wish in three, two, one. :Timmy: I wish we had technology twenty years later in our time! :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands;'TECHNO-POOF'; futuristic technology appears around Timmy's room) :Timmy, Timantha, Ivan and Chloe: Woah! :Timantha: Awesome wish! :Astronov: Check this out, an automatic massaging bed. (lays on the bed which makes it automatically vibrate; sighs) Twenty year technology sure is worth living. :Sunny: (getting water out of a water jug; more water rises) And no one will have to go and pay to get more water now that future water jugs have an unlimited amount. :Chloe: (watching futuristic T.V.) I gotta admit, I had my doubts of this wish, but this sure is one even I'm not willing to un-wish. :Ivan: The future sure is life! :(camera moves to the right showing the outside of Timmy's window showing a tiny time rip; the kids and fairies enjoying the technology in the future) :Ivan: So, what do we do now? :Chloe: I say we show this to everyone all over Dimmsdale! :Timmy: You've read my mind. Let's go! :(everyone goes outside to the front door and sees tiny time rips slowly sucking everything out of existence) :Timantha: What the heck is that, some kind of portal? :Astronov: Doesn't look like a good one to me. :Wanda: Oh, dear. It's a time ripple! Timmy, your wish somehow pulled a rip of fabric of space and time. :Timmy: Meaning? :Cosmo: Due to your wish to have technology twenty years in the future, those time ripples we've just saw will make everything in existence disappear forever, and then us. :Astronov: Wow, Cosmo, your genius is really showing! :Cosmo: (mishears, and frantically covers himself) Where?! :Timantha: Anyway... why not just un-wish the wish? :Astronov: We can't, time ripples are too powerful against our magic. But, there is one other option. We need to meet with our future selves, assuming they still exist and talk to them on how to fix things. :Poof: But we can't poof up a time machine near those ripples. :Neptunia: Wait. Isn't there a secret emergency time portal in the Dimmsdale Subway? :Ivan: Yeah. It's a long shot, but it's worth fixing things. :Timmy: Then let's get going, we need to go to the future and find what we need to save our present! :(everyone makes their way to the Subway) ---- :('''TWENTY YEARS LATER')'' :(James' House; D.J. typing as everyone else pace around anxious) :Mitzie: Anything? :D.J.: I've did some quick research and it turns out a fairy god child from the past has somehow made a wish to have our technology exist twenty years ago. :Wanda: (gasp) Timmy! :All: Huh? :Wanda: I remember now! Twenty years ago, (to Tammy and Tommy) your dad made a wish to have technology from here to exist twenty year from the past! :C.J.: But that's only half the reason. (turns her head to Jessie) Isn't it, Jessie? :Jessie: So, you're saying that my wish along with Mr. Turner from the past made the past and our present slowly ceasing to exist? :Blonda: Now I see where the selfishness came from. :Cosmo: I prefer this wish as helplessly thoughtless. :Juandissimo: What shall we do? :Sunny: As I recall, our past selves along with our former god kids are about to head to a secret time tunnel inside the old Dimmsdale Subway? :Tammy: The abandoned one? :Neptunia: Hopefully, it's still there. :Otto: Then we better move, the past and present depends on it! :(scene skips to The Old Abandoned Subway) :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poof away part of the floor board showing the time portal) :Wanda: Here it is. Still standing. :Astronov: Hold on, everyone. :(everyone holds hands and jumps inside the time portal) ---- :('''TWENTY YEARS... WELL, YOU GET THE IDEA...')'' :(The Subway) :Chloe: So, where could it be hiding? :Astronov: The time portal is just one wall away. :(off-screen noise is heard; Timmy and others cover from the wall curious) :Ivan: What was that? :Cosmo: Hello? :Wanda: (covers Cosmo's mouth) Quiet, Cosmoron. :Future Cosmo: (voice) Hello? :Future Wanda: (voice) Quiet, Cosmoron. :Cosmo: No worries, it's only my echo. (flies near) :Timmy: Cosmo, wait. We can't be sure. :(Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda stops walking to the end of the wall once they saw Tommy and future Cosmo and Wanda) :Timmy and Tommy: Quite a weird looking mirror. :(they touch each others face and noticed...) :Timmy and Tommy: Wait. This isn't a mirror. :(the present and future kids walked through, saw each other and gasp) :Tammy: Could it be? :Marty: It is. :Future Wanda: Okay, now I remember everything. :('''TO BE CONTINUED)' ---- :(clips of the next episode)'' :Tommy: (voice) They say when you're about to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes, especially when it comes to being destroyed by ripping fabric of time. :Tammy: (voice) Jessica and our dad from the past must fix what they've done in order to restore both time periods. :Tommy: (voice) Otherwise, we'll spend the last few seconds of our lives drifting through endless time for an eternity. :Tammy: (voice) This is one birthday party I'm never looking forward to stepping into again. :Tammy and Tommy: Till next time! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation